Warum Atlantis neue Uniformen bekam
by SGA4077
Summary: Habt ihr euch auch schon mal gefragt, warum es ab der 4. Staffel neue Uniformen gab? Eine kleine Geschichte mit Dr. Elizabeth Weir.


A/N: Spielt gegen Ende der dritten Staffel.

Warum Atlantis neue Uniformen bekam

Dr. Weir saß in ihrem Büro und starrte auf den Computerbildschirm. Dass die Atlantis-Expedition kein Spaziergang sein würde, war ihr von Anfang an klar, aber manchmal bekam sie den Eindruck, dass die Mission regelrecht verhext sei. Wraith und Replikatoren, Genii und Hoffaner, und jeden Moment konnte der Mann von der SGC-PR-Abteilung kommen. Ja, diese Expedition war definitiv verhext.

Es klopfte an der Tür und entnervt guckte sie vom Monitor hoch: „Herein!"

Ein Mann mittleren Alters betrat ihr Büro und streckte zu enthusiastisch seine Hand zur Begrüßung aus. „Mein Name ist Davies, Andrew Davies vom SGC."

Dr. Weir atmete tief aus und erhob sich von ihrem Platz, um dem Mann die Hand zu schütteln: „Willkommen auf Atlantis. Sie haben sich bereits umgesehen?"

„Oh ja. Sehr beeindruckend, die Stadt. Vor allem sehr groß." _Nichtssagendes Geplänkel._

Die Expeditionsleiterin setzte sich wieder und bot Davies wortlos an, ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen.

„Oh, danke, danke, zu freundlich von Ihnen." _Schleimer._ „Aber kommen wir nun zum eigentlichen Grund meines Aufenthalts, Elizabeth – ich darf Sie doch Elizabeth nennen?"

„Für Sie gerne Dr. Weir." Sie lächelte den PR-Mann an, der für einen kurzen Moment den Faden verlor.

„Ah, in Ordnung, wie auch immer. Also, mein Job ist es, Sie – und damit meine ich nicht nur Sie, sondern alle hier in Atlantis – gut aussehen zu lassen." _Wozu? Dies ist eine __**Geheim**__mission!_

„Wenn ich Sie einen Augenblick unterbrechen darf", wandte Dr. Weir ein, „Wofür benötigen wir überhaupt eine PR-Abteilung? Wir unterliegen der Geheimhaltung."

Ein weiteres Mal in seinem Redefluss unterbrochen, wirkte Davies zunehmend verunsichert: „Ja. Das stimmt heute, und vielleicht morgen, aber irgendwann wird die Öffentlichkeit über unsere Tätigkeit informiert werden. Die Öffentlichkeit wird wissen wollen, warum so viel Geld in dieses Projekt gesteckt wurde. Und da trete ich auf den Plan."

„Spricht nicht unsere Arbeit für sich?" Innerlich grinste Dr. Weir. Es machte Spaß, den Mann zu unterbrechen.

„Der... der normale Bürger, nein, anders. Das ist hier alles hochwissenschaftlich und kompliziert, das versteht der normale Bürger nicht." _Du vielleicht nicht. Trottel._ „Jedenfalls, wir müssen Bilder sprechen lassen."

„Bilder?"

„Fotos, Filme, was auch immer. Wir im heldenhaften Einsatz für das Wohl der Menschheit." _Wir?_

„Dann machen Sie meinetwegen Ihre Fotos oder Filme. Ich habe jedenfalls noch zu tun." Dr. Weir wies zur Tür.

„Nein, ich bin noch nicht fertig. Ich bin hier, um Sie gut aussehen zu lassen." _Du wiederholst dich. _„Und das meine ich wortwörtlich." _Wie bitte?_ „Ihre jetzigen Uniformen, wie soll ich sagen, die sehen einfach nicht gut genug aus." _WIE BITTE?_

„Was gefällt Ihnen an unseren Uniformen nicht? Sie sind zweckmäßig, belastbar und leicht zu reinigen."

„Zweckmäßig? Wie langweilig." _Wir sind hier nicht auf dem Laufsteg. Trottel. _„Ich habe Fotos von den Wraith gesehen. Die sehen cool aus." _Spinnst Du jetzt völlig?_ „Unsere Uniformen wirken dagegen blass und nichtssagend."

„Ich bitte Sie. Hier kommt es doch nicht auf das Aussehen an."

„Das sagen Sie jetzt. Aber eines Tages werden die Menschen Fotos und Filme von Atlantis sehen und was werden sie denken? Wow, die Wraith sehen aber super aus. Sollen sie so über eine gefährliche außerirdische Rasse denken?" _Was???_ „Wenn sie dann unsere Leute sehen, was werden sie denken? Die denken nicht, hey, das sind Helden, die todesmutig ihr Leben für unser Wohl in Gefahr brachten. Nein, der erste Gedanke wird sein, wie langweilig sehen die denn aus." _Oh, Mann!_

„Ich denke, Sie übertreiben jetzt." Dr. Weir brodelte. _Was denkt sich dieser verfluchte PR-Trottel eigentlich?_

„Ich übertreibe nicht! Was wir brauchen, sind Uniformen, die unsere Leute gut aussehen lassen." _Was wir brauchen, sind Leute, die weniger Unfug verzapfen._ „Mehr Schwarz als bisher kommt dabei gut, das ist eine zeitlose, klassische Farbe, dazu passt natürlich Leder." _Aufhören, sofort!_

„Mr. Davies, das ist ja alles schön und gut", Dr. Weir stand auf, um den PR-Mann zur Tür zu geleiten, „aber auch wir haben ein begrenztes Budget, und das werde ich ganz sicher nicht für ein paar neue Uniformen verschwenden."

„Aber das würde Ihr Budget doch gar nicht belasten!"

„Wieso nicht? Wir müssten einen ganzen Satz neue Uniformen bestellen, dazu wahrscheinlich noch immense Designkosten..."

„Das trägt doch alles die PR-Abteilung." _Sprich weiter._

„Sie haben ein eigenes Budget?"

„Ja. Das wird nur für PR-Zwecke verwendet." _Hm._

„Und die neuen Uniformen? Die wären komplett in Ihrem Budget enthalten? Ich müsste unser Budget nicht anrühren?"

„Ihr Budget würde nicht belastet werden." _Ha! _

„Hm, wenn ich so über Ihren Vorschlag nachdenke, muss ich sagen, dass mir die Idee immer besser gefällt." _Vor allem, weil wir einen Satz Gratis-Uniformen bekommen. _„Ich stimme den neuen Uniformen zu."

***

Einige Monate später

Colonel Sheppard und Major Lorne nahmen eine Lieferung Uniformen entgegen.

„Colonel? Warum bekommen wir neue Uniformen? Haben wir nichts Wichtigeres mit unserem Budget anzustellen?"

Sheppard zuckte mit den Schultern: „Dr. Weir hat sie bestellt. Warum sie das getan hat, werden wir wohl nie erfahren."

Der Colonel öffnete eine der Kisten und zog eine Lederjacke heraus: „Wow, cool."


End file.
